


I never knew I'd learn to love

by shieldfansunite



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Adorable FitzSimmons (Agents of SHIELD), Agents of shield alternate reality, FitzSimmons - Freeform, fitzsimmons fall in love, marvels agents of shield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-01-07 11:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12232005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldfansunite/pseuds/shieldfansunite
Summary: Leopold Fitz is a mutlibillionare business owner. Jemma is hired as his assistant and both learn about love





	1. First day

**Author's Note:**

> So i wrote this on wattpad. I'm hoping to update often!

"First day jitters" Daisy asked me as i gathered everything for work. "Yes... remind me never to look up where I work again. this guy has had 5 assistants quite in one month...how long will I last" I mumbled as i put my wallet and keys into my bag. "You will last as long as it takes to get another more sciencey job" Daisy responded in a snarky tone. "Okay it isn't my fault no one wants to hire me. I mean I've been out o college sine i was 15, science labs should be coming to me. not the other way around" I say as I run my hands through my hair. "Well try and stay there, no matter how annoying your boss is. I want to ask Lincoln to move in but i can't do that until you're gone" Daisy says resting her hand on my shoulder "You really like this guy don't you?" I asked smiling at Daisy. "He's the first one who has been completely open and honest about everything. he doesn't hid the bad stuff of his past. which makes me feel like I'm not the only damaged one" 

I smiled at my best fried before noticing the time "Crap, Daisy i got to go. thanks or the moral encouragement" I said as I open the front door of our small New York apartment. "Have a good day! Make good choices" she says as i pull the door close. I brush some hair out of my face and begin to make my way down the hall. I was grateful Daisy was able to get me a job as an assistant but i still hated that with two PhD's all i got was an assistant job. I used the stairs because i was to anxious to wait for the elevator and when i got to the irst floor my neighbor stopped me "Jemma how are you?" the little old lady asked. "You look extra sharp today" she said patting my head. "Thanks Mrs. Hiltun, its my first day of work so i really need to go" I said pulling away from her.

I got outside and got into the taxi which was waiting for me. I gave him the address and sat back to take a breather. I tended to freak myself out more than needed. " You alright miss?" the driver asked looking in the rear window. "First day on the new job" I said trying to sound positive. "Oh...so you're gonna work for Mr. Fitz?" he chuckled "Good luck" i wanted to hit my driver in the head. he was supposed to make me feel better about my job, not make it worse. I was really impressed with myself that i didn't smack him, so i gave myself a mental high five. I expected us to be stuck in traffic, but i didn't expect to be stuck as long was we were. the 30 minute drive lasted almost two hours and I silently cursed the universe. I was now almost an hour late, if I got fired when i got into his office i'd cry. 

Finally traffic cleared and the driver pulled up to the front doors. "Thank you so much!" I said handing the driver the money and heading into the office. I went up to the front desk "HI...my name is Jemma Simmons, I'm the new assistant" I said trying to smile at the front desk manager. "Do you have a badge?" she asked not even looking at me "No, i was told I'd get one today." I responded trying to keep my appearance as confident. I followed the receptionist over into a back room where i got the photo for my ID. it printed out and i slipped it into my badge holder. "You should be able to access all offices, labs, and the elevator with that badge. if it gives you any problems let me know and we can fix that. Mr. Fitz's office is on floor 55" the receptionist turned and headed back to her desk. i shook my head and put the confident smile back on my face. 

The ride in the elevator felt like an eternity. i wondered what would happen when the doors opened. When i reached floor 25 the elevator stopped and a man, about my age got on. he was well dressed, and i couldn't lie rather handsome. he had brown hair the was cut shorter along the sides and slightly longer on the top. He had a darker five o'clock shadow across his face but it didn't look messy, it looked rather attractive. As ewe continued going up neither of us said anything. he was reading through some binders and focusing on his work and i didn't know what to say, plus i didn't want to both him if he was busy. Finally the elevator stopped at floor 55 and the both of us stepped of. there was a hallway and i was unsure which way to go. 

"Sir...do you know where I can find Mr. Fitz?" I asked as sweetly as possible. "Actually i do. what do you need from him?" he asked in a curious tone. "Oh I'm his new assistant" he studied me for a minute "You're late" he answered. i found it unnecessary this man was being so inquisitive but I didn't want to be rude. "Yes, and I will apologize to Mr. Fitz at length when I see him it's just that.." he cut me off "and how to you plan on apologizing to a multibillionaire, who if he doesn't like what he sees can fire you?" I hesitated before answering, "I'll do whatever it takes." i said shrugging my shoulders. "How about dinner with me, tomorrow night?" I laughed "Why would i get dinner with you, I need to apologize to Mr Fitz, not you." I smiled at the man. the idea of going to dinner with him did seem rather fun, he was extremely attractive. 

"Well, I say if you wanted to apologize to Mr. Fitz you did a rather good job, he's impressed, so long as you go to dinner with him tomorrow night." He responded with a charming smile. I looked around the hall thinking maybe Mr. Fitz was somewhere nearby and over heard everything. but i didn't see anyone. "Are you...on the phone with him?" I asked slightly confused as to why this man was speaking to me as if he was the head of the company. "Why would i talk to myself on the phone." he responded. "Oh my gosh" I said dropping my bag, and covering my mouth. 

"I... um ....i.. i had no idea that that..that you are Mr. Fitz..I'm..." he cut me off "Sorry? don't be, it was nice to have an actual conversation, where you were honest with me. Don't think my invite to dinner was a strange one. My father is the one who owns the company. I just run this branch of it. He wants me to go to dinner with him, and a few of his associates tomorrow. the problem is they are all bringing their wives. So will you go to dinner with me and make me look, well make me not look like a fool" He finished. he bent down and picked up my purse for me and handed it to me. "I'd be honored but I don't really have anything nice" i said taking my purse. "Leave that to me. so will you go?" I smiled. "Ya sure" i let out a small laugh. "Follow me, we share this floor, this is where most the important meetings are held but as far as offices it's just ours." he walked into a large office are, there were two desks. the closest one has two computer screens and a few filing cabinets, it was separate from the other office only by glass. 

"This space is yours" he said pointing at the closer desk, he then gestured to the one behind the glass "and that one is mine" I looked over at him. "Where do i start?" He walked up to my desk and grabbed a tablet. "I will send you an email with all my appointments for this week, you'll organize them here" he handed me the tablet "In any way you'd like that'd be easy for you to read, that way you know my schedule better than me" I nodded. He didn't seem like that bad of a guy. "I'll have one of the receptionists train you today, you're real work will begin tomorrow. today is getting yourself familiar and training." he headed off into his glass office and closed the door behind him. I took a deep breath. So far so good.


	2. Oh crap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma spends time learning her new job, and learns how intimidating (and attractive) leo is

Mr. Fitz sent the email of his schedule and i honestly felt extremely bad for him. he barely had 10 minutes between meetings, interviews, and more meetings. I organized the tablet in a way i could easily learn his schedule. When i finished I looked up and Mr. Fitz was on the phone. he noticed me looking and opened his glass office door. "Hey can you grab me a coffee?" he asked "What would you like?" I asked. "honestly anything. i trust you" I rubbed the back of my neck. I had been here less than two hours and was already told to get my boss coffee. that wasn't what i was here for. I didn't want to argue so i stood up and headed down the hall to the floors kitchen area. I looked at the coffee machine for a minute before finally deciding it was to complicated for me to understand. I found a pot of water and boiled it. I searched the kitchen and found two mugs and some hot chocolate packs.

Once the water finished i mixed a package into each cup, Daisy usually made my coffee so i was unfamiliar with the machine. when i entered the office i set my cup on my desk. i noticed Mr. Fitz was at his desk . he looked up and saw me with the cup and came to his door. he took it and closed the door quickly and before i could tell him the cup wasn't coffee. I wasn't sure if i should go in or hope he didn't notice. He looked up at me still staring and made a shu gesture with his hand. i sighed and went to my desk. I was looking through files and organizing them. the last assistant had left the files all mixed up and i couldn't help get the feeling it was as payback. Mr. Fitz's door opened this "This isn't coffee" he stated pointing at the mug.

"I'm your assistant, not your servant. you can get your own coffee, i figured id get myself some hot coco and you happened to ask for something right when i decided." I lied about the second half. "You didn't decide to get hot cocoa, you had no idea we had any. you just didn't know how to use the machine huh" I could hear now his Scottish accent, my eyes looked down at his lips and i shook my head. he's my boss. i reminded myself "Okay, fine, my room mate usually makes the coffee" i admitted leaning on my desk. Leo let out a small laugh. "Well I like the hot coco" he said returning to his work. I bit my lip and tried to get his stupid, handsome smile out of my mind. After lunch one of the receptionists came and showed me around and gave me the floor plan for the building so I'd be more familiar.

I was also shown and given and example of everything i'd be doing, i was in charge of Mr. Fitz's schedule, I would also be handling all of his email and sorting through what he needed to see and i was supposed to make the less important decisions to relax his schedule. I stared at the screen all day long and my eyes were killing me by the end of the day. when 7 rolled around and it was time to go home Leo approached me "Glasses may help, i noticed you rubbing your eyes a lot. the screen can damage your retinas so if you wear glasses, it can help" I smiled "Thanks for the helpful tip. i'll get some this weekend." i grabbed my purse and began to head out of the room "Oh also about tomorrow" he sad before i could get into the elevator "Ya" I said as i turned back around to face him.

He walked up to me so he was standing extremely close. So i backed a bit into the wall "I'll bring everything you'll need for dinner but you need to make sure you're here on time. I have a meeting you need to sit in on at 8" I nodded and he continued. "Also we have to take a jet to dinner so we will be leaving here around 3, and you may want to tell your room mate you won't be back tomorrow night."he stepped a little closer and my head spun, i had no idea what he meant. he stepped in and leaned in a little and i fought the urge to kiss him. My eyes looked down at his lips and i closed my eyes for just a second

"I'm getting a hotel room for us, after dinner we will be to tired for the plane ride" He was close enough i could feel when his chest would rise and fall. I notice how brilliant blue his eyes were and i stared at them for a minute. "Hope you don't mind, i only got one room, i got a suite and didn't think you'd want to be completely y yourself in a place you don't know" I swallowed hard. "I don't mind" I muttered quietly. "Good. I'll see you tomorrow" I didn't think he could lean in any loser but he did. i heard a beep and looked over to see he had scanned his key card. the elevator doors opened and i stumbled slowly getting onto them. "Have a goodnight Jemma" he said smiling a sweet smile. "Night" i stuttered.

The doors closed and i slumped back against the wall trying to gather my breathing. I leaned my head against the wall or the elevator and watched as the floor level light clicked down. 55,54,54,52 until eventually it hit ground level. the door opened and i slowly walked out. I waited outside for my cab to come and when it did I gave my address. Other than giving him my address i was completely silent. I couldn't get the memory of Fitz standing so close. The way his hand gently brushed my side when he scanned his card. How close our lips were. I could still smell his cologne in my shirt. I bit my lip and we pulled up to the apartment. "Thank you" I said hanging the driver some money. I grabbed my purse and stepped from the car.

I unlocked my apartment room and when i entered Daisy and her boyfriend Lincoln were cuddling on the couch. "Scoot" I said sitting down on the side and laying my head on the arm rest. "and how was work?" Lincoln asked knowing it was my first day, I had to hand it to Daisy, she was a good friend and when her and Lincoln started dating he welcomed me in as if we had been friends for years. "I am never going back" I muttered, with a sigh afterwards, when i breathed in i smelt Fitz's cologne and my head spun, him and his stupid perfect blue eyes, and that annoyingly attractive accent. "WHAT? WHY NOT" Daisy yelled. I looked at her with absolute sadness. "Because, i think i'm falling in love with my boss"


	3. Get out (of my head)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo's thoughts after work

*Leo's POV*

*possible trigger*

I watched the elevator doors closed as I smiled at Jemma. When the hallway was completely empty i took a large exhale. Why would i be so reckless, i couldn't help it. there was something about Jemma that I...I was drawn to.I bite my lip and shook my head trying to her her sweet lilac scent from my memory, but it didn't work. I thought back to how she stammered as i stood so close, how our lips almost touched. i remembered my hand brushing along her side. I felt a smile tug at the corner of my mouth. i exhaled. I can't do this. i can't fall for my assistant, she'd probably leave in a week anyways. I was jarred out of my thoughts when my phone rang. I reached my hand in my pocket and pulled out my personal phone. "Hello dad" I answered trying to hide my bitterness that he was the one who pulled me from thinking of Jemma"

"Please tell me you have a date for tomorrow's dinner. i don't want you to make me look like a fool" the way he snapped at me i was completely used to so i sighed "Yes i have a date, don't worry" my dad quickly responded "Good because i don't ant my stupid son making me look as bad as him" I rolled my eyes "Thanks dad. look i have to go" with that i hung up. I hit the elevator button, i could have just gone down with Jemma but i didn't want to make things more uncomfortable than I already made them. My father was right i was completely stupid. When the elevator doors opened i stepped inside. when it got to floor 39 it stopped. the doors opened and a few of the scientists stepped on. i looked out at the lab and stepped out.

"Sir is there anything we need to do?" I turned back around "Enjoy the night off" I walked through the lab. I'd been almost two years since i stepped inside one. I wanted to be a scientist yet I was a businessman, I ran my hand through my hair and looked around the lab. Nothing i ever did was going to be good enough for my dad. i shook my head and walked to the elevator on the other side of the room. I thought back to when i was younger and finished college, i showed my mom my doctrines in engineering, youngest to graduate, yet my dad scolded me and told me i was going to run his company. I did get some time last year in a lab to work on my own inventions but it wasn't the same. 

I headed down to the main lobby and got into the car. "Take me home...actually stop by a drive through, i'm hungry" My driver nodded and I leaned back. I stretched my legs out, that way the one good part of owning a limo, the space was nice and made sleeping in the car easier. My driver pulled up to the nearest fast food and went inside to get me something to eat. I gave him some cash and told him to pay with it, that way my dad wouldn't know i 'lowered my standards' and ate fast food. I turned on the radio and a song was playing that i recognized instantly. it was imagination, "In my dreams you're with me, We'll be everything I want us to be, And from there, who knows, maybe this will be the night that we kiss for the first time. Or is that just me and my imagination " I let out a sigh as mu mind immediately thought of Jemma. 

I wrapped my hands around my head and then leaned back. I tried to get her cute British accent out of my mind. Or the way she dropped her bag when i told her who i was and how nervous she got around me. I thought of how she stood up to me unlike anyone else. Her hazel eyes stained my memory. Her brown hair that had a slight curl to it, i could feel myself smiling like an idiot as i thought of her. She wasn't like anyone i had ever know, there was something about her that felt right. That felt like it fit. The car door opened and the driver got in and handed my food back to me. "Thank you" I said, he didn't respond but I was used to that. Everyone i worked with treated me differently because my dad told them I should be treated a certain way. I exhaled hoping tomorrow my dad wouldn't speak to Jemma. All i had to do was make sure she didn't leave my side. 

I admit i liked the idea of her spending an entire day with me and never once leaving her side. Eventually the limo pulled into into the parking lot of the hotel. i stepped out and walked into the lobby. My father owned a strand of hotels and a few office buildings which consisted of labs, and lawyers. He told me to be successful I had to branch out and never stay with one thing for long. That philosophy is why he left my mother. When he divorced her she tried her best to fight to keep me but she lost custody due to my fathers army of lawyers. I was able to see her once a year growing up and now, with running a part of the company i didn't even have time to call her. If i was being honest i missed my mother more than anything, I would rather have been poor all my life than live with my dad. 

When I got into my hotel room suite I looked around at the emptiness. I dropped my brief case by the door and walked into the kitchen. I opened the fridge and grabbed a soda. I looked around the quiet house and felt myself getting choked up. I leaned against the counter next to the fridge. I slowly felt myself sliding down the cabinet. I felt tears streaming down my face and I tried to stop them, but to no luck. I sat with my back and head against the cabinet. My right leg was bend and supporting my right arm but my left leg remained in front of me staying lip. I remember not even caring about the tears. I didn't try and dry my eyes. I didn't try and hide my loneliness, It got to a point where i could barely breath. I needed someone to save me, but no one ever would. Eventually my body ran out of tears and I remained sitting on the kitchen floor. "I can't do it anymore" I muttered to myself. I looked around, part of me hoping for someone to respond, but no one ever did.

I should have been used to being alone, abandoned, abused, yet it still took its toll on me. I stretched out on the floor and stared at the ceiling, my bottom lip quivered. I shook my head. "I just have to pretend" I mumbled. I just had to pretend i was okay, I was seeing my dad tomorrow and all I had to do was pretend that I was okay. I stood up and slowly made my way to my room. I took off my suit jacket and unbuttoned the shirt. I tossed the shirt and jacket onto the desk chair and headed into my bathroom. I leaned on the sink to support my weak body. I ran my hands under some cold water and splashed it onto my face drying the reminiscence of tears. I looked down at my hands and saw the lined scars on my wrists, I glanced up at one of my razors and paused for a moment. "I can do it" I muttered looking at myself. "I can keep going" I tried convincing myself i didn't want to die, my eyes kept looking at the razor. I shook my head and walked out of the bathroom and collapsed on the bed. 

I lay on the bed and slowly kicked off my shoes, i took of my belt but didn't have the energy to change into pajamas so I climbed in bed still in my suit pants. I laid my head on the pillow and closed my eyes, i felt a tear race down my cheek. "Think of something good" i told myself and immediately my mind went back to Jemma sitting behind the desk looking up at me smiling. "You're going to be why i fight" I muttered still thinking of Jemma. eventually i drifted off to sleep.


End file.
